


Ding Dong

by Juliet_Sparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Thriller, sarcastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Sparrow/pseuds/Juliet_Sparrow
Summary: Preston just wanted to have his Uni open day in peace, but what happens when a little girl with manners, a megaphone and an army of gunmen.
Collections: Secret Writer 2020





	Ding Dong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karmaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmaa/gifts).



> This was really fun to do and is based off the song "Hide and Seek" enjoy

Karma’s Present:

Ding Dong. 

That stupid bell went off every hour and it was really getting on my nerves. 

What was I trying to accomplish here again? I had been asking that question for what seemed like years before a slap to my head led me to share a spite-filled glance with May next to me. It was unnecessary, but then again any opportunity to get under my skin seemed necessary to her, the hag.

“You realize we came here for a reason Preston.” She chided. I hated the sound of responsibility spouting from her mouth. Up until just recently ‘responsibility’ wasn’t even a word in her vocabulary.

Hypocrite.

I clicked my tongue at her and blatantly ignored her as I made my way through the courtyard to Lilly, seeing her playing with a few children who had also been dragged along to the University open day by their parents. I found a slight bit of relief and solace in watching Lilly play around with all the other small brats. Lilly was probably the only one who didn’t criticize my life choices at this point. Is it sad that one of my only friends is my eight-year-old sister?

The fact that my older sister moved us across the country for a new job prospect, along with her finishing her degree, while still keeping a close eye on us as well didn’t help. May didn’t know the first thing about Lilly and I and she didn’t make an effort to learn while she was away at Uni either. She couldn’t even turn the baby lock off the car for Pete’s sake.

Whomever the judge was in the court agreement must have been on something strong to consider her our guardian. That or her number of minor arrests from her youth didn’t make their way to light. Either way we were stuck with her for the time being.

“Pres?” I looked up to see Lilly, board shorts with missing teeth and all stare back at me, “Why are you staring at us?”

I shook my head and laughed at how quickly she picked that up. Lilly was far from stupid, and also far from ladylike with her Barney crocs and knee high bruises showing the amount of trouble she got into daily. Damn ADHD brat.

“Making sure you don’t end up murdering the other kids” I said leaning back on the wall, “your personality is deadly.”

“Shut up Preston!” She huffed, cheeks red and tongue out in childish defiance. I kind of understood May’s point of view on the whole getting on your younger sibling’s nerves thing. It was fun.

I took my moment to observe my surroundings. I couldn’t deny, this place looked amazing. The main lecture hall to the left was huge and had Roman inspired architecture spiraling into the pillars holding the building aloft. After that the campus split into several different buildings surrounded by an obscene amount of green foliage. Where did they get the funding for the water bill when it came to botany here?

I saw to my left there was a greenhouse closer to what I vaguely remembered was the records room. This whole pompous institution was based off of entomology, anthropology and general zoo-ology and biology. Having a large flora display seemed kind of a given, but it still amazed me how they kept everything alive.

I snapped out of my daze as one of the kids laughed and tripped next to me and I caught their small frame before they split their knees on the concrete. God knows Lilly could empathize. I looked to see a small girl who was blinking in confusion as to what had happened, blonde curls getting into her hazel eyes as she tried to figure out why she didn’t plummet into the ground.

I saw a spark of understanding flash within the child’s mind as she dusted off her skirt and up at me with a sweet smile, “Thank you.”

“No problem, watch where you’re running okay?” I said, setting my hands in my pockets to wade off the spring chills. This damn country couldn’t be warm even if it was set on fire.

The child turned to me and she closed her eyes in childish delight, “Okay Mister. Sorry for tripping on you!” she told me. If only Lilly was this polite. 

I nodded along until a nasally voice made me cringe and stare over to the large group of pre-graduate students who came to check out the Ronweld Institute. I was supposed to be one of them unfortunately. 

It was supposedly just us here on the grounds today. 

I loved biology, it was awesome. There were all these little creatures around that could be so small you couldn’t even see them and then there were others that could swallow you whole. That and they didn’t care about my unhealthy coffee consumption or horrible life planning. My perfect friends. 

May went into entomology so she was really excited to think we could end up going through the same university. I really just wanted to stay back home in Millbrook with my caffeine and cats. 

At this point the whole crowd had gathered to hear the old woman speak through her nose into the megaphone. She kept rambling about the University’s ‘prestigious history’ and ‘fine programs’. 

“And then we have the easily available specimen of Flora and fauna which are kept at the grounds-“ 

Bang. 

I’ll be honest when I first heard it, I thought someone had shot the woman in front of me to stop her horrible voice from droning. Then came the next sound. 

Screaming. 

My reaction was slow since I hadn’t been in front but given a second to understand I realized what had happened. 

A bomb had gone off. 

“Lilly! May!” I shouted out, disoriented by the people rushing away and the loud noises. I should be horrified, but right now I’m just really confused. It was like the world decided to get a double lens and put on a muffler. 

Where’s Lilly? What’s going on?

I ran back with the crowd but split off to the side where I knew the kids were playing at. I quickly spotted the signature Barney crocs and snatched a wailing Lilly from the sidewalk, running to a boiler room to the side of the records building. I was about to run inside with her when suddenly everything stopped as fast as it had started. 

“Attention everybody!” a shrill small voice called out. It was faint, and anything but demanding, however the crowd simmered down in moments. It was as if the panic had been overridden by the voice that had spoken out, though not necessarily snuffed out.

“Good morning everyone!” The voice spoke again, almost…. Cheery?

Lilly and I had barely made it to the side of the boiler room and I kept her head down. I was now not only confused, but worried as I realized the type of situation we were in. I wanted to look around the corner. I wanted to see what was happening.

So I did.

There, where to podium used to be, was a large area of smoke and a crater of splinters and cracked concrete. The air was like ozone, prickly and stiff. Despite this, smack dab in the middle of the destruction was a figure.

“Now all of you are really in for a great treat today!” said the small girl, her blonde curls sitting brightly on her head. It was the same girl who nearly tripped over me earlier. The situation seemed like the most bizarre thing in the world, like a lion in the ocean.

I glanced at the people and saw them all holding their breaths. Not everyone was there from the looks of it, some had run off to hide like me and Lilly no doubt. Which was probably the better decision since all the people who stood still as the girl spoke…

Had guns faced to their heads.

The small girl stepped over forward, my stomach going sick to see her jump over a rolling burnt up head. I didn’t know who it was, they were too charred to tell and the situation was finally sinking in with me.

I nearly threw up right then and there.

Those who were near the blast, maybe 2 people, laid dead and blown to bits, no longer looking human. Blood was splattered into the broken wood and cracked ground, pooling so thick it almost seemed black.

“My name’s Valerie,” she said, sweet smile not faltering for a moment, “And you have all had the joy of being selected for a new project here at the Ronweld Institute. Well then again this is not exactly officially their project.”

As she was about to continue one of the men decided to make a run for it, weaving out of the crowd in a fumbling mess. The dumb bastard didn’t make it 4 meters before a shot rang out and his blood mixed with the charcoal people on the floor. I winced and held Lilly’s quivering head close to my chest as I tried to cover her ears.

Tall, dark and ugly men stood as a fence around the remaining crowd, shots loaded and ready to execute any who dared move. If I hadn’t grabbed Lilly and left… 

“Ahem, as I was saying” She said, not missing a beat, “Our experiment today, will be all of you.”

“Have you ever seen a mouse and a cat as they chase through the house senseless. Have you ever seen a dead mouse on your lawn in the morning? Or maybe all most of you have seen are the droppings on the windowsill or bitten food.”

“Well you see my good people, I have come to be fascinated with this. Have you ever seen how the instincts within those two simple animals react?” She said, no doubt fully enjoying the sound of her own voice.

“How prey falls victim to predictor.” She spoke, voice slow and for the first time, that sweet façade dripping down to reveal malicious intent. Her deep set eyes traveled to the crowd. As frightening as it was, somehow each and every one of them was compelled to look this girl straight in the eye. I couldn’t really blame them since I couldn’t look away, even if I tried. 

“So we’re all going to play a little game.” She whispered, tone low but deathly.

“See how long it takes before you are found.” My stomach started filling with dread and my hold on my sister was tight. 

“How long can you outrun the predator?”

Ding Dong.

“Ready or not, here I come.”

Just as when she started speaking, the moment her voice left the air chaos presumed. 

People were shot. People ran. People screamed.

I didn’t know what to, it seemed my limbs became stuck, frightened into place or petrified to stone. I closed my eyes as I heard the massacre behind us. 

Don’t look Preston. Don’t look Preston.

I suddenly felt an arm pull me, and before I knew it, I had been dragged and pulled away from the Boiler room and into the Records room. The sudden click of the door told me it was locked, but the shrill of guns and anarchy wasn’t even a bit quieter.

I whipped my head around to see a disheveled May, hair everywhere and large blisters bubbling up her right arm and a couple to her forehead. She looked awful.

Before I could ask her about her sorry state, she shrouded me and Lilly, tightly holding us. She put her hands to my ears to block out the shots and scrunched up her green eyes. I felt my instincts do the same as my body became as small as possible, no doubt squishing Lilly to no bounds.

I was terrified.

After what felt like hours, I felt May’s hands slip from my ears.

It was silent. 

I finally looked up to her and took in the entirety of where we were, what we were doing here. Lilly was still, but not asleep as she just sort of sat there by us. May from what I remember was near the front of the conference, so that explained her crispy wounds. I had no doubt those would scar. 

“M-May… what’s going on?” I asked, my voice far softer than I remembered it being. 

I heard her seethe in pain next to me a little as she sat to the side, taking extra care to nurse her open flesh, “I don’t—ah – know. But I do know we’re on our own. Signal is jammed”

I sat back next to her, a certain sense of contained sorrow in me. Part of me isn’t even surprised that we can’t call for help. 

“She’s toying with us.” I said blatantly, “We’re a game.”

“Really damn messed up game if you ask me.” May said, eyes closed as she tried to dumb down the pain, “I’m never having kids dammit.”

I sighed as I looked to the rest of the records room. We were fairly safe in comparison to a lot of people who got stuck in this mess but…. It was only a matter of time before they found us.

“We need to find a way to get help or we’ll die here.”

“No, I never would have guessed Sherlock.” May hissed.

“I’m serious, is there anyway we can get a message out, without phone signal?” I asked. There weren’t many signals broadcasted around this area, and it didn’t help that the University was in the ‘wonderful countryside’.

Lilly moved to the side and looked to me in thought, “what about the birds?”

“What?” I asked. Lilly could be a little out of context sometimes but now wasn’t the time for her ramblings. If anything I was surprised she wasn’t shaking and crying right now, then again she probably has no idea of what’s going on.

Nah, who am I kidding, she probably figured it out the moment the first shot went off, the smart brat. 

“The birds, I saw them in the greenhouse when I was playing.” She said, pointing to the door that was connected to the room of plants. 

May suddenly jerked up, undoubtedly regretting the sudden movement with her gashes, and looked at Lilly as if she had just given her a crown of gold, “Lilly you Saint!”

“Am I the only one moderately confused?” I asked as May scrambled to get up. 

“The birds, they’re part of a Fowl Biology and Psychology project. We have Carrier pigeons, falcons and the lot in the greenhouse.” She said moving for the door. I felt a thread loosen around my chest, like tension started to come undone. Maybe there was a way we’d make it through this alive. 

Ding Dong

“Hello~”

My heart stopped dead and cold in my chest. 

Three knocks resounded from the door

“I know you can hear me.” 

May and Lilly were about as still as I was, not a sound came from us as another knock rung out. She had found us. 

“Open up the door, I only want to play a little.”

The sickly sweet voice. I had helped that girl earlier. She was the one hunting us down one by one. 

“You can’t keep me waiting, it’s already too late.”

I quickly grabbed Lilly without a sound and dragged May with me to the greenhouse door. I opened and shut it, the sound of the click pushing my heart rate up even further.

We had to stay alive. 

I shared a tense look with May, I could see tears of fright on her cheeks but she didn’t make any noise. Not a single note.

I grabbed a purple crayon from Lilly’s pocket and a torn paper from my own and scribbled large and boldly “911”. If that didn’t convey that we were in serious trouble I don’t know what would. 

I turned and saw May had strapped a large leather mitt to her arm, and she turned around to the birds. I heard a few consistent clicks from her mouth and before we knew it a slim falcon dove and perched it’s razor claws to her arm with a squawk.

Wait didn’t May study insects here?

Never mind that, this still works.

I turned and slowly crept to the other side near to where the foliage cleared a bit with baited breath and opened one of the windows, motioning for May to send the bird out. With another click clack and a crayon scribbled note strapped to it’s talon, the bird took flight.

I felt that same thread in my chest unravel as a little less tension sat in my stomach. Now we just have to pray that the observatory where they land has half a brain cell to send help when they see the note.

I turned and saw May and Lilly looking to me with eyes that held nothing but terror. It stopped me in my tracks. I could see their vision drifting from me to the window behind me. I knew exactly what was directly behind me, separated only by glass.

She could see me through the window.

I turned slow, but I could already tell what awaited me.

Our eyes locked together, horror sick green met with malicious hazel. She could see my terror clear as day, I didn’t even have to question it.

I was trapped.

And then May threw a table.

The shattering of glass may as well have broken a sound barrier with how loud it felt to my ears. I saw surprise run through the little girl’s face before the table rammed into the glass, the only time I think I’d seen her persona falter.

“Run!”

With the left wall of the greenhouse smashed in by May, bless her heart and her burnt skin, we all skidded out of the greenhouse with our heads low and our stumbling apparent. I could hear shots being fired, no doubt from the gunmen that executed the crowd earlier.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg and shoulder and nearly fell but Lilly helped drag along May and myself behind the Lecture hall. May quickly ushered us up the fire-escape and into a partially open widow. The last of the shots rang out while we crouched down by the window.

They knew where were.

All we could do was find somewhere to hide.

I turned to look at May and Lilly to see if they were alright, their faces tensed and their bodies balled up. I was about to reach for them when I saw the blood on my hand.

“What-“

And then I felt it. My arm and leg started thumping with pain and I bit down into my lip to stop myself from screaming. I could feel my clothes dampen from the blood and it took all of my will not to cry out.

“Pres, are you okay?” I heard May next to me, no doubt not looking to me as she kept her eye on the bolted window.

“I think I got shot.”

At this May whipped her head around to look at me and her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. She quickly skidded to my side, her face pale as a sheet and gaze frantic.

“Where did you-“

“Leg- gah dammit, and shoulder.” I tried to pelt out, my breathing hissed out.

Without a word, May dashed for supplies. We had ended up climbing into a study room, but with this university, a study room also meant medical and dissector instruments. My older sister luckily already had her bachelor’s in Bio.

She ran up to me with wades of sanitary wipes, teeth clenched and spat out as she shoved a cloth in my mouth, “This is gonna hurt”

And yes it did.

I would’ve screamed my head off if it weren’t for the seemingly demonic cloth in my mouth. Part of me wondered if she was torturing me.

When she finally stopped pressing down on my shoulder she sighed out, “You’re one lucky bastard, you know that Preston?”

“What part of- Ow, What part of being shot twice is lucky!?” I yelled in my softest scold.

“Your shoulder shot missed everything vital including your blood vessels which means for the time being you won’t bleed out, the bullet is still lodged in there though and I’m no doctor so taking it out is out of the question. Your leg was only a graze thankfully, a couple of stitches should fix it.” She said, applying cleaning alcohol to my leg wound.

“How lovely.” I spat. 

“Guys, what do we do now?” Lilly asked, her voice small. I don’t think I’d ever heard that delinquent of a child so soft. 

That was a good question though. Both May and I were pretty banged up so we couldn’t go anywhere far. Lilly would be able to hide well without us dragging her along but she’s still a kid, no matter how smart she is. 

Waiting for help to arrive, if it ever does, could take too long and we had to find a way to stay hidden till then. I turned to May, her focus completely on closing up my new leg hole. She shoved the cloth back into my mouth and before I could say anything started stitching up my leg. It wasn’t as bad as being shot, but it still hurt like hell. 

Ding Dong

“Listen up everyone!” the shill sound of the megaphone once again rung out as May finished her last stitch. We all sat quietly to hear this horror child speak. 

“For those who are left, Bravo! I have to say you all lasted far longer than my hypothesis predicted!” she giggled.

“My, the human race is far more fun than I could have ever imagined!” she said, joy spurting at every word. Wait didn’t we literally ram a table into her? How’s that fun!?

“But now it’s getting really interesting, after all,” She laughed, “Our game of hide and seek has just begun.”

All three of us shared looks that could only be described as hopelessness. With my shoulder and leg busted and half of May burnt, there was a good chance our game would be cut short sooner rather than later.

“I’m sorry”

Lilly and I snapped our heads to May as her voice wisped out from her mouth, thick with emotion, “I never should have brought you here.”

Oh hell no, not here.

With a resounding slap to the side of her face that wasn’t burnt I made my sister look at me, “Look May, now is not the time. You can have your self pity party another day. Right now you have to respect the damn role you signed up for when you signed those documents and keep us alive.”

With her face showing her shock I quickly limped to the side of the room that held a map of the building. From outside, the lecture hall had been huge so the map alone confused me.

“You’ve been here for years, you have to at least know somewhere we can hide for a while.” I said staring at her with furrowed eyes. When she finally snapped out of her stupor she nodded and came over to the map.

“There’s a practice morgue down in the basement for the Anthropology majors. I’ve only been down there once but they have a really compact steel door so that none of the bodies can be compromised and only authorized people can get in.” She said looking up, her signature smirk back on her face, “And lucky for us it was opened for the Open day so we should be able to get in and lock it from the inside.”

“See, not so hard now was it?” I asked. Then I was slapped upside the head again. Some things never change.

“Um, guys? That may be a problem.” Lilly said, her ear pressed up against the door.

Both May and I shared a nod of understanding as we both put our ears to the door. The sound of distant footsteps, maybe a little further down the hall, resounded through the timber. It sounded as if there was only one, but with the sound of doors opening and closing, we figured they must be searching the rooms.

Not good.

I grabbed May and Lilly to the side. We only had a few minutes to come up with something before we got discovered and riddled with bullet holes.

“We have two options. Hide, where they will inevitably find us, or we kick this bastard down ourselves.” I said, my eyes constantly shifting to the door.

“Yeah that would be great Pres, but have you forgotten that they have a gun and we look like we’ve been through a mauler?” May hissed out.

“We have the element of surprise. With the amount of panic going through everyone, they all think we’re gonna cower behind a bookshelf. But if we can just knock him out that we can get down a lot easier, maybe even help those that are hiding on this level.”

“But what about-“

Bang

Scream

Bang

All three of us winced and closed our eyes. The person who had been searching the hallway rooms had just found someone, and they made sure to snuff them out.

We had no choice.

We made Lilly hide in the workers cupboard as May and I stood to the sides of the door. She had a pounder which they used in study and I had metal hammer. Needless to say, two scientists in a gun fight make our odds pretty sucky.

The footsteps neared and I could see tears of fear once again drip from my sister’s cheeks. I was surprised when I found identical tears dripping down my own. Were we really doing this?

The question had no time to be answered as the door to the room clicked. It banged open and a man ran in, he was just as faceless as the other executers, wearing the same black beanie and shooters vest. Holding the same gun.

It was my idea, but in that moment I felt my hands were clammy and my limbs heavy. But the second his face turned to me, a feeling pulled at my arm like a puppet on a string and just as he was about to aim his gun to my direction I crashed my hammer into his skull with everything I could, slamming him into the ground.

A shot fired, but it wasn’t anywhere near its target, misfiring to the side.

He was out cold.

May finally breathed out and came up to me, wrapping me in a shaky hug. I couldn’t remember the last time I had gotten a hug from her, but this seemed the appropriate timing. After a few moments she pulled away and wiped the tears from her face and got busy tying him up in case he woke up. But by the steam of blood going down his forehead I could tell he wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon, if he’d wake up at all.

I was not sorry. 

I quickly picked up his gun and holster and searched him for bullet rounds, finding around two at his side. The gun I held was already filled so that at least gave me a decent amount of ammunition.

May quickly went to grab Lilly from the cupboard and we nodded as we approached the door.

It was do or die, quite literally.

May supported me and my bum leg as we softly opened the door, Lilly clutching my shirt as we made our way through the hallway. I made sure one of my arms held her face to me and not to the doors, my own bile rising at the sight of grad-students gunned down through the doorways. 

We started going faster as we went, our anxiety making us twitch at just about everything. We made it down the first flight of stairs and we ended up on the base floor, the auditorium. One more to go. 

Ding Dong

“I can hear your footsteps.”

We became statues, the gun shaking in my hand. 

“I can hear your sharp breaths.”

She sounded far away, so how was that possible?

“You’re not very good at hiding.”

Bang

I let my breath out as my chest thumped with my out of control heart. She had shot someone else. She didn’t know where we were. Not yet anyway.

“Just wait, you can’t hide from me.” She giggled out through the large room. It took all of my will power to stop making noise with my gritting teeth as May dragged us away, pulling at my shot shoulder.

We made it to the door, and then we overlooked one small error.

Lilly’s Barney Crocs hitting cold tiles.

At the squeak all three of us felt dread like no tomorrow. There was no way that psycho hadn’t heard that.

“Oh is that a playmate? I’m coming!”

Crap.

With all need for stealth out the window, we bolted down the auditorium to the main door and burst through it, a couple of bullets flying overhead.

We basically flew down the stairs to the morgue. We were so close. We were almost there. I took my chances and shot a couple of bullets down the hall, the weapon was heavy in my hands and I was a terrible shot so that didn’t help one bit.

We crashed into the morgue and May rushed to bolt the steel door. I hid Lilly in one of the body holsters, despite how bad I knew it probably smelt. I could hear her whimpers but I stood shakily still.

I held my Gun to the door as May frantically tried to lock it. My shoulder burnt like a fire and I could feel my clothes dampen from the re-opened wound. My leg wasn’t in much better condition and I knew we had no chance if May didn’t close that damn door right now.

Knock knock .

She was at the door.

May’s tears blurred her vision and I cursed knowing there was a chance she wouldn’t be able to do anything in time. The door slowly flipped open and the psychotic girl stood there, her men waiting. She didn’t need to ask permission, she had more firepower.

“It seems our little game of hide and seek is about to end.”

She stepped inside.

And then May booked her spot, slamming the door back shut and pressing a button to lock it down and stop anyone from getting in behind the mental little girl. Our chaser immediately reacted, pulling out two guns and aiming one at May, firing.

“May!”

She fell, her abdomen had clearly been hit as it started bleeding out. Her head hit the ground and she didn’t move. 

No no no no no.

I moved to go to her but the click of a loaded gun and a barrel in my face held me in place.

“Wow, interesting. You guys really were the most fun after all.” She smiled, “I suppose you’re a bit of an anomaly in my experiment.”

Her face turned to a stare of malice in place of her sweet smile, “I don’t take kindly to my data being messed with by you.”

“You’re sick!” I yelled, my gun facing her still. I had to find a way to get this brat’s guard down. My mind wouldn’t leave Lilly in the body holster or May bleeding out on the morgue floor.

“Hmm? Weren’t there three of you?” she asked. My blood ran cold.

She started moving, looking around the room. My hands shook around my gun. She couldn’t find her, no way. But nonetheless she made her way to the body holster closet. 

“Could she be in the closet? Hmm?”

“Get away from there you crazy hag!” I shouted, my anger building to be far greater than my fear. I was done with this girl’s crap. I didn’t ask for this, May didn’t ask for this and I’m sure as hell Lilly didn’t either. They didn’t deserve this.

Ding Dong

That stupid bell went off again.

“It’s seems that I have found you all now.” She raised her gun to me and May.

She would probably finish us then get to Lilly in the holster.

“She was hiding here it seems”

Just as she was about to fire her shots and I was prepared to shoot back to die fighting, the body holster shot open, slamming into the little girl at mass force. I was bewildered but saw Lilly had done the most unsafe thing I could imagine and shot out of the holster in order to throw her off.

Little ADHD brat. 

But she gave me my chance.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

I shot over and over, and the girl blinked in surprise. She looked to me, her last sentence soft.

“I should have known, you’re it now.”

And she fell motionless to the cold floor, blood pooling at her chest.

I felt myself slide to the floor too, my knees finally giving out. My eyes stayed fixated on her body. Was it over? Was it done now?

“May! May are you okay!?” I heard Lilly wail and that snapped me out of it. I wobbled over to her. She looked horrible, her face pail and eyes closed. She didn’t move.

I shakily put my fingers to her neck to check her pulse and hiccupped on my own emotion and tears to feel a faint heartbeat. She was alive.

She needed medical help fast but… we were all alone. I closed my eyes, my tears finally pooling out. Not now dammit we were so close. Come on May.

A loud knock resounded from the door and my head whipped to up.

“We’re the police! Open up!”

“How do we know for sure!?” I shouted out, my hope rising but my faith in pieces.

“We got a message from an observatory. Someone sent out a bird with a 911 call.”

I immediately opened the door.

“Alright let’s get them out and clear!”

What happened next was a blur. People in black uniforms stormed in and grabbed all of us, including the demon child I had shot down. People kept screaming and talking at lightning speed that my mind and ears couldn’t keep up. But I felt my eyes droop.

We would be okay.

“Pres wake up!”

I snapped awake in the hospital. I quickly scrambled around but stopped when I realized my everything hurt like hell.

“Finally! You’ve been asleep forever.” Lilly smiled with her missing teeth next to me. 

“What- Lilly? What happened?” I asked looking at her.

“Well We’re alive for starters.”

Yet again startling me out of nowhere, I glanced to my left and there, on another hospital bed was May, all cleaned and stitched up.

She was okay.

“You’re not dead.” I whispered. With much difficulty, I scrambled out of my bed, dragging my wires and tubes with me as I landed by her bed. I then proceeded to hug the ever-loving snot out of her.

“Yeah, it’ll take a lot more than a little dynamite and gunpowder to kill this gal.” She chuckled.

Lilly came and joined us in the hug and I laughed along with salty tears falling from my face which was mirrored by them.

“I don’t know about you, but that was the worst game of hide and seek I’ve ever played.” I chuckled.

“Preston!” May chided at my comment at our traumatic experience, Slapping me upside the head. But in the end she couldn’t stop her own snickers from escaping her lips.

“Who am I kidding, it was horrible.”

The End


End file.
